Encuentro Inesperado
by James Scamander
Summary: Albus miró el cuerpo que tenía frente a él, un hombre de unos 40 años de edad, con esos rasgos tan familiares para el chico. Su pelo moreno y desordenado y sus gafas de culo de baso. Si alguien le preguntará pensaría que a su padre le han dado una poción enjevedora y se había presentado frente a él para mostrarle como sería. Era su abuelo James Potter.


**Título:** encuentro inesperado

**Número de palabras:** 949

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece. Ya que no soy una rubia, ni millonaria, ni inglesa, además del echo de que soy hombre. Así que no soy JotaKá, y esto no me pertenecen los personajes aquí mencionados sino a ella.

* * *

_**Encuentro inesperado**_

* * *

Albus miró el cuerpo que tenía frente a él, un hombre de unos 40 años de edad, con esos rasgos tan familiares para el chico. Su pelo moreno y desordenado y sus gafas de culo de baso. Si alguien le preguntará pensaría que a su padre le han dado una poción enjevedora y se había presentado frente a él para mostrarle como sería. Pero no, había facciones que no eran de su padre, como el color de sus ojos, ya que no eran verdes.

Frente a Albus, sin ninguna posibilidad de duda, estaba su abuelo, James Potter. Lo miró nostálgico y a la vez emocionado, de poder tener a su difunto abuelo frente a él. Este simplemente se limitó a asentir y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por los ojos de Al.

_"Así es"_ se acercó lentamente a él, intentando no asustarlo. Rodeó con sus brazos los de Albus y lo atrajo hacía él para abrazarlo. Albus sintió una mezcla de miles de sentimientos a la vez. Ese calor que tanto le recordaba a su padre, que le consolaba en los peores momentos y que le abrigaba en los malos momentos, pero a la vez era un calor especial, uno que no había sentido nunca pero que ahora que lo hacía no quería dejar de hacerlo.

_"Pe... pero cómo tú..."_ intentó decir Albus aún entre los brazos de su abuelo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro _"pero si tú estas muerto, ¿no?"_ Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas al recordarlo mas esta vez su abuelo se las limpió con una manga a la par que asentía.

_"Si, estoy muerto, Albus. Pero alguien de arriba me debía un favor y me han dejado bajar un poco, no más de diez minutos. Quería pasar un poco con mis nietos, pero como solo podía con uno te elegí a ti"_ y dicho esto dejó un beso en la frente del Slytherin antes de separarse de él.

_"¿Y por qué a mi?"_ Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos _"podías haber elegido a James que lleva tu nombre y es Gryffindor... y yo Slytherin"_ las palabras de Albus suenan con algo de dolor, pensando que el echo de que estuviera en la casa de las serpientes fuera a hacer enfadar a su abuelo, muerto pero ahora frente a él, o incluso le haría arrepentirse por haberlo elegido a él. Pero James se dedicó únicamente a sonreír y a revolver su ya bastante revuelto e indomable pelo de Albus, que claramente había heredado de su padre, muy a pesar de Ginny.

_"Albus, eres mi nieto. El más responsable de los tres" _afirmó con una sonrisa para después proseguir _"y no me importa de la casa que seas, la gente con la que salgas o de quien seas amigo, si esas personas te hacen feliz"_ Albus sabía que claramente se refería a Scorpius, un Malfoy del que era amigo prácticamente desde el mismo momento en el que se conocieron y del que nada ni nadie a conseguido separarlo.

_"Abuelo, te quiero mucho, gracias por darme esta oportunidad de estar contigo"_ susurró, cuando un par de lagrimones calleron de nuevo por sus mejillas pero James las volvio a limpiar, con una sonrisa del rostro.

_"Albus Severus Potter"_ dijo intentando aparentar seriedad _"estas ante uno de los merodeadores, así que te prohíbo llorar o ponerte serio. Tienes que estar feliz porque haya venido a verte no ponerte llorón"_ soltó una larga carcajada y volvió a abrazar a Albus, disimulando un par de lágrimas que recorrieron por sus mejillas y que no quería que su nieto viese. _"Por cierto, tu abuela te manda recuerdos"_

_"Mi... ¿Abuela? ¿Lily?"_ Abrió los ojos como platos, extrañado de las palabras que acababa de decir.

_"Así es, me dijo que te diera recuerdos de su parte y que cuidaras mucho a tu hermanita"_ Albus asintió sonriendo, no permitía ni permitiría que nadie tocase ni mucho menos que le hiciese daño a su princesita. Solo permitía a Lorcan que saliera con su hermana, y porque confiaba en él... además de que él y James hubieran tenido una "Pequeña charla" con el rubio sobre que como iba a aprender a orinar sentado si le hacía daño. Albus movió la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos y volvió la vista a James. Volvió a asentir. _"Así me gusta, y también a tu hermano, no dejes que ninguna de sus bromas exploten en su cara"_

_"No te preocupes abuelo. Yo daré recuerdos a todos de tu parte"_ el susodicho asintió con una gran sonrisa en los labios y volvió a besar la frente de su nieto.

_"Lo siento, pero ya he de irme, cielo"_ le revolvió el pelo una última vez antes de dar un par de pasos hacía atrás. _"Dile a tu padre que le quiero"_

_"¿Te tienes que ir ya?"_ Suspiró y James solo se limitó a asentir _"espero verte pronto abuelo"_

_"Bueno chaval, no tengas tampoco prisa por ir a verme"_ y tras decir esto desapareció con un destello blanco amarillento.

Al se sentó en una silla cercana y miró donde había estado su abuelo solo hacía un momento. Le había dado la oportunidad de pasar un rato con él, pero ya lo echaba de menos. Miró el reloj, las 3:00, tenía sueño y bostezó, el silencio volvió a la casa y se dirigió hacía su cuarto, con una gran sonrisa por lo que acababa de pasar. Con el olor de su abuelo aun en sus fosas nasales y los húmedos labios de su abuelo aun los sentía sobre su mejilla y frente. Se tumbó sobre la cama y se quedo rápidamente dormido, aun pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Ya saben, dejen su Review para comentaris, criticas o para lanzarme tomtes._


End file.
